Words Are Not Enough
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: SONGFIC: Set during Episode 460. When Phil tells Sam that he loves her, she begins to doubt his commitment. Can he prove how much he loves her. Song is 'Words Are Not Enough' by Steps. Plz R&R luv ya all Gemz xx


**Words Are N****ot Enough**

**Summary: Set Episode 460****. When Phil tells Sam that he loves her, she begins to doubt his commitment. Can he prove how much he loves her? This is my version of what I think should've happened instead of Sam dumping Phil. Song is 'Words Are Not Enough' by Steps.**

'_You told me to take things more seriously since now I have, it's as if you wanna run a mile,' Phil said_

'_No, what I meant was don't use me as a way of winding Stuart up. To turn round and say that you love me-' Sam replied._

'_Yeah well maybe if you told me how you felt, maybe if you gave me a clue,'_

'_OK, it's like we've missed a stage, you know, we've jumped into this…this future…together. I just a bit more time,' Sam explained._

_Phil smiled, 'but you're nuts about me ain't ya?' he asked._

_**I think I heard it 'bout a thousand times or more**_

_**Don't you bother wasting time**_

_**You're telling me**_

_**You're so much better than before**_

_**But I hard it hard believin'**_

_**Until you prove me wrong**_

'You are aren't you Sam,' Phil smiled.

'Look Phil, I hear what you're saying but I'm still not sure how I feel. For me to believe that you're serious about us, you're gonna have to show me Phil, anyone can say the words but can you prove how much you love me?' Sam replied.

'Is this a challenge?'

'Call it whatever you like,' Sam said as she began to walk away.

_**If you really want my love**_

_**If I'm all you're dreaming of**_

_**You may find it tough**_

'_**Cause words are not enough**_

That day, Sam and Phil were working on a case with a woman who wouldn't give them her name and her solicitor was a woman who Phil had once been out with. Sam wasn't very impressed. They later discovered that the woman was a victim and not a villain, they eventually released her. 'Listen Sam,' Phil said once the woman and her solicitor had gone.

'What is it Phil?' Sam replied.

'I was wondering…do you fancy coming over mine tonight?'

'That depends on what you're planning to do,' Sam smiled.

'I was thinking of cooking you dinner but if you don't want to…'

'No, course I want to come over Phil,' Sam said.

'I'll see you round mine at say 7:30,' Phil replied.

'I'll be there Phil, don't worry,' Sam said as she walked into the canteen.

_**I wouldn't ever make the same mistake again**_

_**Don't wanna be nobody's fool**_

_**I wouldn't play a losing game when I**_

_**Can't win**_

_**There ain't nothing that I'm missing**_

_**So you'd better prove me wrong**_

Sam and Phil finished work at about 5:30 that afternoon. 'I'll see you in a couple of hours,' she said as she approached Phil's desk.

'I'll see you later Sam,' Phil replied.

She turned around and began to walk away. Phil smiled to himself as he watched, he loved her and if proving that to her meant that they could have some kind of future together, he was prepared to do whatever it takes.

Phil's POV

_I love Sam, that is one thing that I'm absolutely certain__ of. I just don't know if she feels the same about me. Things have been going well for us over the past few months and maybe we can move things on a bit tonight, if she tells me what I'm hoping she's going to. If she doesn't then I'll know why, Stuart's poisoned her mind against me. If that turns out to be the case, then I'll be absolutely heartbroken. _

Sam unlocked the door to her car and sat down in the drivers seat. She leant her head against the steering wheel, thinking about everything that had happened between her and Phil. She couldn't believe what Phil had told her last night, Sam knew that Phil was serious about what he said but given his past history, she could've been forgiven for thinking that he only said that because he wanted her believe that he was serious.

Sam's POV

_I'm still trying to comprehend what Phil told me last night. He said that he loved me and I told him that I wasn't sure how I felt. I am sure of what I feel for Phil and have been from the very beginning, I love him. I really do but I'm scared. Scared that he's going to chase after other women. Although he says that he loves me, that might not stop him from cheating on me. I've had my heart broken many times __before; I just don't think I'd be able to cope if Phil broke my heart._

_**If you really want my love**_

_**If I'm all you're dreaming of**_

_**You may find it tough**_

'_**Cause words are not enough**_

Sam pulled up outside her house about 10minutes later and locked the car up. She went inside and put her bag down by the telephone. Sam went up to her bedroom and opened the wardrobe and looked for an outfit to wear for her date with Phil tonight. She picked out three that she liked the look of: denim skirt and pink strappy top, a red halter-necked dress or a pair of tan coloured trousers and a black halter-necked top. She left those three outfits on her bed and went through to the bathroom to have a shower.

Sam got out of the shower about 15minutes later and put her silk dressing gown on that was hanging on the back of the door. She went back through to the bedroom and eventually decided on the red halter-necked dress. Sam put it on and then went over to the mirror in the corner and applied her make-up. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she finished. Sam picked out a pair of silver heels and sat on her bed to put them on. Sam took one last look at herself in the mirror before she left the bedroom again.

She picked her bag up from beside the telephone and left the house, locking the door behind her. Sam got into her car and drove off, in the direction of Phil's house.

_**You know it ain't easy**_

_**To find a new way**_

_**After everything we've been through**_

_**So come on and please me**_

_**And show that I'm wrong**_

_**Let me see you bring the best out of you**_

Sam pulled up outside Phil's house just before 7:30 and checked her appearance once more in her mirrors. She stepped out of the car and walked up the garden path, her heels clicking on the pavement as she walked. Sam stopped outside the door and rang the bell. A few moments later, Sam heard the door unlock and Phil stood in the doorway. 'Hey Sam,' Phil said. 'You look gorgeous.'

'Thanks,' Sam smiled as Phil stepped aside to let her in.

Phil took her jacket and his eyes lit up when he saw what Sam was wearing. 'You like it?' Sam asked.

'Course I do,' Phil replied as he hung her coat up on the hanger.

Sam followed Phil through to the kitchen and saw what he'd prepared. Rose petals had been sprinkled out on the tablecloth and the lights had been dimmed, candles were burning on the table. 'Oh Phil,' she said. 'You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble.'

'I had to prove to you how serious I was about us, remember?' Phil smirked.

'OK then, I take back everything that I said this morning, you can fully commit to someone,'

'Not just someone, you,' Phil said as he gently kissed Sam's neck.

Phil pulled out a chair and Sam sat down. 'Always the perfect gent,' she commented.

'Only for you though,' Phil replied as he kissed the top of Sam's head before going through to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Phil came back through with the meal and put a plate down in front of Sam. 'Thanks for this Phil,' she said.

'That's fine Sam, I won't be a minute,' Phil replied as he went back through to the kitchen after putting his plate down on the table.

'Where are you going?' Sam called.

Phil came back a moment later, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. 'No meal's complete without wine,' he said.

'You're right there,' Sam replied as Phil poured them each a glass of wine.

'Cheers,' Phil said as his and Sam's glasses clinked together.

About half an hour later, Phil and Sam had finished their dinner and were just about to tidy up. 'Listen Phil,' Sam started.

'What is it Sam?' Phil asked as he put the plates down and smiled at her.

'You know you asked me how I feel about you this morning.'

Phil nodded; Sam took a deep breath before she spoke. 'You were right, I am nuts about you, I love you Phil and I want a future with you more than anything else,' she said.

Phil came around to Sam's side of the table and cupped her face in his hands, 'I love you too Sam, you know that,' he said as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

They both pulled away and gazed into each others eyes and kissed again, more passionately this time. Sam and Phil pulled away once more, 'shall we take this somewhere a bit more…private?' Phil asked, a grin beginning to spread across his face.

Sam smiled back at him and nodded. Phil took Sam's hand and they went upstairs to his bedroom, closing the door behind them…

_**If you really want my love**_

_**If I'm all you're dreaming of**_

_**You may find it tough**_

'_**Cause words are not enough**_


End file.
